


A Night Like This

by TruceForest



Category: South Park
Genre: Bonfires, Goth!Stan, House Party, Jersey!Kyle, M/M, One Shot, Party, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Goth!Stan is ditched by Kenny who dragged him to this dumb bonfire party thrown by god knows who, but maybe there is a surprise for him that comes in the form of a cut off tank top wearing ginger.





	A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is a the cure song title, listen to it. It's a good song

        Stan was currently sulking in the corner and cursing his friend Kenny for dragging him to this stupid bonfire then leaving him alone. He knew he shouldn't have ever of agreed to come tonight but Stan couldn't really afford to lose any more friends, after all, it was pretty much just the other goth kids and Kenny. Plus Kenny gave him rides after school so he didn't need to lose that. Stan was staring into the fire thinking of all the ways he could curse out Kenny when he found him when a guy with jelled red hair and a cut off tank top sat next to him.

  
        "Why are you sitting alone and without a drink," the mysterious man with a thick New Jersey accent asks while shaking his own red solo cup, most likely filled with alcohol.

  
        "Well if you must know my friend ditched me and I don't feel like drinking and then getting it getting drugged and getting raped," Stan said hoping to scare the other boy away.

        "You're cute, I'm Kyle what's your name?" Kyle said while laughing.

  
        "Listen Kyle I am not interested in you, all I am interested in is going home and being the freak everybody thinks I am," Stan said hoping this guy would finally leave him alone.

  
        "I'm sorry, listen let me make it up to you, this is only my first drink and I'm not even done with it let me drive you home," Kyle said hoping to make it up to the goth. Stan contemplated it in his mind and ultimately didn't see what could hurt about letting the boy drive him home, it wasn't like Kenny was going to be ready any time soon. Stan quickly sent Kenny a text telling him that some guy named Kyle was taking him home.  
        "Okay," Stan said while Kyle led him to his car. When the two got into Kyle's red truck Stan told Kyle where his parent's house was.

  
        "So what kind of music do you like," Kyle asked Stan as he turned on the radio.

  
        "Nothing you'd know," Stan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his arms wondering how Kyle could wear a cut off tank top and not be freezing.

  
        "Oh, are you cold?" Kyle asked rolling up the windows to make Stan more comfortable. Stan didn't answer considering Kyle had already rolled up the windows.

  
        "So this is your place," Kyle asked pulling into the Marsh's driveway.

  
        "Uhh yeah, I guess," Stan says as he gets out of the truck. As Stan is walking away from the truck Kyle rolls down his window and calls out for Stan.

  
        "Yeah," Stan says ready to get into to bed with a good book, put on some slow Bauhaus song and let Peter Murphy's voice take him into a deep sleep.

  
        "Can I see you again?" Kyle asks. He doesn't know what inside of him made him say it. Maybe it was him being exhausted or maybe he actually felt something but he replied with.

  
        "Yeah," and with that, he disappeared into his house. 


End file.
